five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/Photoshop Requests (CLOSED (PERMANENTLY))
Requests: 35/50 NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES PLEASE MAKE A NEW COMMENT TO REQUEST, DO NOT USE THE REPLY BUTTON TO REQUEST BE DESCRIPTIVE AND COMPREHENSIVE, IF YOU DID NOT INCLUDE IT IN YOUR ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION OR MAKE IT CLEAR AT ALL I WILL NOT UPDATE IT AFTER IT IS DONE ALWAYS INCLUDE A BASE TO USE FOR OC REQUESTS ONLY ONE REQUEST AT A TIME, SO DON'T MAKE HUGE PACKS OF THEM OR REQUEST MULTIPLE TIMES IN A ROW NO GIF REQUESTS IF ANY OF THE FIVE RULES ABOVE ARE BROKEN IN YOUR REQUEST, THEY WILL BE DENIED OR IGNORED Every 50 requests I will take a break of minimum 3 days. When requesting something using "left" or "right" for OCs, I will assume left as in the OC's left and same goes for right, unless clearly specified. If you request something, and you say just one thing with different forms without specifying which form to use, I will use them like this: Po = Withered Po (FNaTL) Laa-Laa = Withered Laa-Laa (FNaTL) Dipsy = Withered Dipsy (FNaTL) Tinky Winky = Withered Tinky Winky (FNaTL) Noo-Noo = Noo-Noo (FNaTL 2) Old Po = Po (FNaTL 2) Fixed Po = Poster fixed Po Fixed Laa-Laa = Incident cutscene fixed Laa-Laa Fixed Dipsy = Poster fixed Dipsy Fixed Tinky = Incident cutscene fixed Tinky Remember that I will not redo requests, so be sure to correctly describe your request. Donger OC request form: Name: _____er (insert text glow color here) Schl_____er (insert text glow color here) Tubbybot: _____ (can be OC) Eyes: (link to eye image or a certain tubbybot's eyes from a certain image) Extra info: _________ (can describe where the words will be or if the base tubbybot should be edited in some way) If requesting to me in the chat, use a private message so I can easily return to it in case I forget some details. Please be patient with the requests, I get a lot of them and I probably won't be able to get to your's right away all the time. http://imgur.com/a/ICxLM http://imgur.com/a/kvnie http://imgur.com/a/Ckalk http://imgur.com/a/dNXLp http://imgur.com/a/cZjUk http://imgur.com/a/coUT7 http://imgur.com/a/GmVZn http://imgur.com/a/1dIKn http://imgur.com/a/7XwKj http://imgur.com/a/Y6pML http://imgur.com/a/AgNBB http://imgur.com/a/th6Ab http://imgur.com/a/C35gF http://imgur.com/a/jMHXs http://imgur.com/a/evf1f http://imgur.com/a/LBdHO http://imgur.com/a/tu8Yl http://imgur.com/a/ahSgf http://imgur.com/a/6ICsV http://imgur.com/a/pxWz9 http://imgur.com/a/dc9Mj http://imgur.com/a/lJYss http://imgur.com/a/Yz0ur http://imgur.com/a/6hJKi http://imgur.com/a/8OHnU http://imgur.com/a/37xVt http://imgur.com/a/qYZrP http://imgur.com/a/CJf8m http://imgur.com/a/RupfJ http://imgur.com/a/W0TL7 http://imgur.com/a/k9ZXB http://imgur.com/a/FmuVS http://imgur.com/a/6NUZ0 Sine_p.png|Sine P. requested by Po V2. Laa-laa_head_head_swap_transparent.png|Laa-Laa's head from Proto Tinky and Laa-Laa switching heads transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. P._tinky_head_head_swap_transparent.png|Prototype Tinky's head from Proto Tinky and Laa-Laa switching heads transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Phantom_p._tinky.png|Phantom Prototype Tinky Winky Withered_cadet.png|Withered Cadet requested by Po V2. Phantom_original_2.png|Phantom Original, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_suna.png|Withered Suna requested by Po V2. Withered_sine_p.png|Withered Sine P. requested by Po V2. Proto_cadet.png|Prototype Cadet, requested by Po V2. Phantom_dipsy_v2_head.png|Phantom Dipsy V2 head requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Proto_suna.png|Prototype Suna, requested by Po V2. Phantom_eye.png|Phantom Eye, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Phantom_trumpet.png|Phantom Trumpet, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. P._dipsy_wreckage_closet_transparent_1.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Wreckage Closet transparent, first stage, requested by ChillyFreeze. P._dipsy_wreckage_closet_transparent_2.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Wreckage Closet transparent, second stage, requested by ChillyFreeze. Proto_sine_p.png|Prototype Sine P. requested by Po V2. Toonster_v2.png|Toonster V2 requested by IlluminatiGamer91. Spring.png|Spring requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. 2kawaii4me.png|KAWAII DESU Po requested by SpringtrapFanGirl. Withered_torrent.png|Withered Torrent requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Po_v2_tubby_toilets_transparent.png|Po V2 from the Tubby Toilets transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Po_v2_tubby_toilets_nightmare_transparent.png|Nightmare version of previous. Condom.png|Condom Schlondom requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Atari_cadet_v2.png|Atari Cadet V2 requested by Po V2. Phantom_fixed_po.png|Phantom Fixed Po requested by The Real PTLD-93. Darry_tubby.png|Darry Tubby requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Skces_ttub.png|Skces ttub requested by Po V2. Laa-laa_teletubby_withered.png|FNaTL Laa-Laa as a teletubby, requested by ChillyFreeze. Good.png|Good, requested by Po V2. Atari_suna.png|Atari Suna, requested by Po V2. Atari_master.png|Atari Master, requested by Meeper Deeper. Phantom_fixed_dipsy.png|Phantom Fixed Dipsy, requested by The Real PTLD-93. Pener.png|Pener requested by Po V2. Phantom_fixed_laa-laa.png|Phantom Fixed Laa-Laa requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Salvage_steve.png|Salvage Steve requested by The Real PTLD-93. Blinky.png|Blinky requested by ThatRandomMike. Tf 0006.png|TF-0006 requested by The Real PTLD-93. Withered toonster.png|Withered Toonster requested by IlluminatiGamer91. U w0t m8.png|Thing requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Fnaf 2 office all.png|Prototypes in the FNaF 2 office requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thatrandommike tubbybot.png|ThatRandomMike tubbybot requested by The Real PTLD-93. Phantom fixed tinky.png|Phantom Fixed Tinky Winky requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. dildo.png|Dildo Schmildo requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Erron.png|Erron requested by Po V2. Tinky_jumpscare_profile_thing.png|Tinky Winky profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. A_hellhole.png|A Hellhole requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Cadet_plush.png|Cadet plush requested by Po V2. Semen.png|Semen Sucker requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Proto_po_profile.png|Prototype Po profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Mr_handy.png|Mr. Handy requested by The Real PTLD-93. Suna_plush.png|Suna plush requested by Po V2. John.png|John requested by Amazing gassy poop231. PHOTOSHOPPED_tinky_winky_repair_room_plush.png|A photoshopped image of the Tinky Winky plush alone in the Repair Room, requested by TrueCobalion. Thangeroos.png|A thing requested by Walten Paperclips. Sine_p_plush.png|Sine P. plush requested by Po V2. P._dipsy_office_vent_transparent.png|Prototype Dipsy from the office vent transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Toy_fred-noo.png|Toy FredNoo-Noo requested by Ana-1970. Laa-laa_2_party_room_transparent.png|Laa-Laa from the Party Room transparent requested by ThePaupepa. Proto_dipsy_vent_hall_profile_picture.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Ventilation Hall profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. New_fixed_incident_po.png|A photoshopped image of Po from the incident cutscene, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Something_heavenly.png|Something Heavenly requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Star_wars_thingy.png|Star Wars thing requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Peeper.png|Peeper Creeper requested by The Real PTLD-93. Suna_v2.png|Suna V2 requested by Po V2. Tinky_cloud.png|Tinky Winky as Cloud from Final Fantasy, requested by Unaxete. Po_aerith.png|Po as Aerith from Final Fantasy, requested by Unaxete. Dipsy_barret.png|Dipsy as Barret from Final Fantasy, requested by Unaxete. Laa-laa_tifa.png|Laa-Laa as Tifa from Final Fantasy, requested by Unaxete. A_heavenly_hellhole.png|A Heavenly Hellhole, requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Sunny.png|Sunny, requested by Meeper Deeper. Proto_dipsy_main_hall_profile_pic.png|Prototype Dipsy Main Hallway profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Proto_dipsy_main_hall_transparent.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Main Hallway transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Plague_tubby.png|Plague Tubby requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Laa-laa_jumpscare_profile_pic.png|Laa-Laa profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Toonster_profile.png|Toonster profile picture as requested by IlluminatiGamer91. Proto_dipsy_office_door_transparent.png|Prototype Dipsy from the office door, requested by ThePaupepa. Sine_p_v2.png|Sine P. V2 requested by Po V2. Cadet_cadet_cadet_cadet_cadet.png|Team Cadet requested by Po V2. Hyder.png|Hyder Schmyder, requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Tinky_party_area_transparent.png|Tinky Winky from the Party Area transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Suna_suna_suna_suna_suna.png|Team Suna requested by Po V2. TRUMPet.png|TRUMPet requested by The Real PTLD-93. Unnamed_oc.png|Chris requested by Po V2. P._po_main_hall_transparent.png|Prototype Po from the Main Hallway transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Po_spare_room_stand_transparent.png|Po standing in the Spare Room transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Original_main_area_1_transparent.png|The Original from the Main Area, first stage transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Beta_original_main_area_1_transparent.png|The Original about to run from the Main Area, from the beta, transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Dipsy_tubby_hall_transparent.png|Dipsy from the Tubby Hall, transparent, requested by Dipsy V2. Noo-noo_vent_hall_transparent.png|Noo-Noo from the Ventilation Hall transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Something.png|Something as requested by Froody Fapples. Dipsy_tubby_hall_profile_2.png|Dipsy Tubby Hall profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Water.png|Watermeloner reques ted by Froody Fapples. Chris_v2.png|Chris V2 requested by Po V2. Dipsy_tubby_hall_profile_3.png|Dipsy Tubby Hall profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Withered_tinky_v2_3.png|A withered FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Death_tubby.png|Death Tubby requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Withered_chris.png|Withered Chris requested by Po V2. Beta_po_why.png|Thing requested by FroodyFapples. Po_props_hall_transparent.png|Po from the Props Hall transparent requested by ChillyFreeze. Po_vent_hall_transparent.png|Po from the Ventilation Hall transparent requested by ChillyFreeze. Delta.png|Delta requested by The Real PTLD-93. Proto_dipsy_vent_hall_profile_pic.png|Prototype Dipsy Ventilation Hall profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Hoodie_po.png|Po 2.0 with a blue hoodie requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Withered_laa-laa_v2_3.png|Withered FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Proto_chris.png|Prototype Chris requested by Po V2. Skippy.png|Skippy requested by FroodyFapples. Fred.png|Fred requested by FroodyFapples. Hatty.png|Hatter requested by FroodyFapples. The_weird.png|The Weird requested by Mil12. Creator.png|Creator requested by The Real PTLD-93. Suna_v2_plush.png|Suna V2 plush requested by Po V2. P._po_parts_hall_b_transparent_2.png|Prototype Po from the Parts Hall B transparent requested by ChillyFreeze. The_shiny.png|The Shiny requested by Mil12. Erron_plush.png|Erron plush requested by Po V2. Dipsy_dining_room_profile_pic.png|Dipsy Dining Room 1 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Old_mr_handy.png|Old Mr. Handy requested by The Real PTLD-93. Chris_plush.png|Chris plush requested by Po V2. The_frightened.png|The Frightened requested by Misternono. Plethora_violation.png|Plethora Violation requested by FreeWillyNilly. Skippy plush.png|Skippy plush requested by FroodyFapples. Sally_2.png|Sally requested by Misternono. Po_supply_closet_b_1_transparent.png|Po from the Supply Closet B transparent requested by ChillyFreeze. Po_supply_closet_b_2_transparent.png|Po activated from the Supply Closet B transparent requested by ChillyFreeze. K_den_textless.png|K den textless requested by GreenMario543213. Jackson.png|Jackson requested by FroodyFapples. Prototype_po_profile_pic_main_hall.png|Prototype Po Main Hallway profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Cppc_191.png|CPPC-191 requested by Nenadnikolic2410. Category:Blog posts